familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the beep --Buckimion 17:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Beep Non-canon? Hi, Buckimion. Is "And Then There Were Fewer" considered non-canon? Thanks, UFO Editor 17:01, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I was thinking the same? Effluvium 17:02, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Straight from the horse's mouth: Translation: They are dead unless we need them again. --Buckimion 02:33, September 27, 2010 (CUT) ::Aha. OK, thanks for that Buckimion! It was such a great episode! :) Effluvium 17:11, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Quotations No problem. -RandoMaster07 wheres stan in ep 2 Strike Two? Did you even see the picture? It says "Sundays on Fox" right on the bumper!--Jack's Posse Fic 22:45, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Leave out the word "Presumably". --Buckimion 22:47, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I did after the second time--Jack's Posse Fic 22:48, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Got Something Here is a IGN article link with information on It's a Trap: http://tv.ign.com/articles/110/1108415p1.html -Adv193 06:29, October 8, 2010 (UTC) There's nothing that we didn't already know but thanks. --Buckimion 06:48, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, it does mention the roles that Klaus and Roger will do. -Adv193 06:51, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :One thing I just learned from reading their summary is that it lists Alec Baldwin as Jabba the Hutt in addition to Roger playing an Imperial Officer and Klaus playing Admiral Ackbar. Other than that there is nothing else that isn't new which is not on that page yet. -Adv193 18:12, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, the poster art clearly depicts Joe as Jabba. --Buckimion 18:21, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :I tried to look at the poster but Jabba's face is not really clear, so it is uncertain to me. What do you want to do with the new details that haven't been posted yet? -Adv193 18:34, October 8, 2010 (UTC) The only ones I trust are Klaus and Roger & Roger's character doesn't even have a name at this point. The names are already listed in the episode but there is no need to write pages yet without screen grabs and more info. --Buckimion 18:38, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, but I am glad to at least inform you of the recent news, though you could always write an invisible message if too many idiots try to follow the news piece and update the Jabba profile on that episode page. Also checked the Star Wars Wikia and the original Ackbar is based around a fish anyway.-Adv193 18:42, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I DO appreciate the warning about Jabba...I get so sick of people rushing in before an episode even airs spouting "stuff" they know. Had a guy late last month INSIST the title was still "...Bad Feeling About This" --Buckimion 18:48, October 8, 2010 (UTC) DH I thought we only make articles for programs, films and people that appear on the show. Since Desperate Housewives was not actually seen on Family Guy, it's not actually eligible for an article--Jack's Posse Fic 19:35, October 10, 2010 (UTC) It was a scene INVOLVING Desperate Housewives. I'm not entirely thrilled about pages for the fictional shows/films but go along. This one stays. --Buckimion 19:37, October 10, 2010 (UTC)